Fantasma
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: Kraenaar. Una raza alienigena desconocida para cualquiera, hasta que Vitralia, una Kraenaar llega a la tierra y con su llegada, varios sucesos se revelan a la luz, uno a uno. Muchos OC's (Original Character) y lo que se espera sea una historia original. Contiene ZADR leve.


En una noche estrellada, en un bosque oscuro, algo similar a un meteorito cayó del cielo; de ese algo salieron dos figuras de aspecto humanoide, una de ellas era alta con tentáculos en su cabeza y ojos azules, tenía aspecto femenino, a su lado iba una criatura parecida a ella pero era más pequeña como un niño. La criatura mayor hablo un lenguaje desconocido y la cosa de donde ambas criaturas salieron, se encogió y esta la tomo en su mano para después marcharse con la pequeña criatura; así que ambas corrían en la oscuridad del bosque, la pequeña criatura daba pequeños chillidos y gemidos al parecer estaba muy asustada.

Ambas criaturas se encontraron con un humano, aunque ellas no lo supieron; el humano era un cazador que buscaba algún animal a esas horas de la noche y tenía una pistola, al encontrar a las criaturas se asustó tanto que disparo, la criatura mayor dio un chillido porque el disparo le había pegado en su hombro que cayó al suelo por el impacto; la criatura menor dio un chillido y algo salió de ella matando al hombre al instante.

La criatura mayor se levantó tomando con una de sus manos su hombro y después miro al humano y a la criatura menor que la abrazaba para inmediatamente decirle algo a la pequeña criatura; se acercó al cadáver y puso un dedo en su cabeza, luego lo quito y cambio de forma, paso a ser la forma de una mujer humana desnuda con cabello negro y ojos azules. La pequeña criatura le miro acercándose, esta le puso su dedo en la frente y esta paso a tener la forma de una niña humana, con los mismos rasgos físicos.

Ambas estaban desnudas, la mujer mayor se puso las ropas del humano y cargo a la pequeña en brazos y luego ambas se marcharon rápidamente dejando el cadáver y el bosque atrás. Ahora necesitaban conseguir un lugar para vivir en aquel planeta extraño para las dos.

* * *

Vitralia observaba la ciudad donde estaban desde su casa, todo era raro, algunas cosas eran como en su hogar y otras no; había aprendido el idioma junto a su madre para sobrevivir, además de las costumbres y otras cosas más de estos… _humanos_. Eran avanzados, pero no tanto como el resto de razas espaciales; pero seguían siendo extraños.

Tenía seis años humanos según sus estándares, mientras que en su planeta natal _Kravat –_ de donde provenían orgullosamente los _Kraenaar_ , su raza- no era menor a una larva de tres años kraenianos; así que para hacerla ver como una humana ante los demás, su madre aparte de conseguir un trabajo para tener dinero y mantenerse en la pequeña pero cómoda casa donde vivían, la había inscrito en la escuela local de ese vecindario.

¿Cómo se llamaba la ciudad? Era algo como _Eerie_ si no recordaba mal, igual no estaba muy feliz de asistir a la escuela, prefería estar encerrada en su casa practicando como controlar su sombra o leyendo libros, al menos los humanos sabían escribir cosas entretenidas. Cuando la pequeña _Kraenaar_ miro a todos esos niños reír, hablar entre si y hacer cosas asquerosas –como babear, comer con la boca llena o simplemente hurgar sus narices con los dedos- sintió como quería regresar a su casa y no salir jamás, mientras veía a su madre con preocupación desde la entrada del recinto escolar y ella movía su mano con una pequeña sonrisa despidiéndose.

Iba a ser un largo y además de aburrido día para Vitralia.

* * *

Vitralia se aburría y mucho, aun cuando veía cosas como matemáticas o música como parte del horario escolar, lo cual era ligeramente entretenido si no fuera porque su maestra era una mujer que parecía tener demasiada felicidad que la irradiaba por completo y la pequeña _Kraenaar_ estaba considerando seriamente si debía intentar usar su sombra y asesinarla.

Tal vez así no sentiría esas ganas de vomitar por toda esa felicidad repulsiva que desperdigaba esa mujer que les hablaba a ella y a todos los demás niños como si fueran unos idiotas sin cerebro. En la hora del almuerzo, se sentó con su comida hecha en casa que estaba en una bolsa y empezó a comerse el sándwich de pollo con el jugo de naranja que se había comprado con el dinero que le había dado su madre.

Sabía muy rico y al menos la comida terrestre no le producía problemas, por ser similar a la de su planeta, así que siguió comiendo sin problemas hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba, así que trato de escuchar.- **¡Hola!** -dijo la voz y era una niña humana, tenía pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos ámbar; vestía una camisa azul de mangas largas y una falda de color negro con unas medias azules y zapatos negros.

- **Hola…** -dijo la pequeña _Kraenaar_ con indiferencia pero la niña solo sonrió y extendió su manita hacia ella.

- **Soy Vivian ¿Y tú?** -dijo la niña aun con su manita extendida parecía esperar que Vitralia hiciera algo, pero al no hacerlo, esta agarro la mano izquierda de la _Kraenaar_ con ella y luego agito su brazo suavemente, parecía una forma de saludo humana, pero era muy extraña.

- **Vitralia…** -dijo la pequeña _Kraenaar_ con suavidad viendo a Vivian quien había soltado su mano después de agitarla.

- **Mm… entonces te llamare Vitha, porque es muy largo tu nombre** -dijo la pequeña Vivian muy emocionada y Vitralia solo podía verla con confusión sin entender la emoción de esa niña humana, pero ella no hablo más mientras seguía comiendo su comida y cuando terminaron la arrastro hasta el patio de juegos para jugar las dos juntas.

Era extraño, pero al parecer Vitralia había hecho su primera amiga en esa escuela tan rara.

* * *

Unas semanas después de ese día, Vitralia estaba por ir a su casa, igual le quedaba a unos cuantos pasos después de la escuela; pero la humana había insistido que fuera a su casa y que conociera a su amigo y aunque había denegado de manera directa las invitaciones, Vivian no se rindió esa vez y simplemente la tomo de la mano, arrastrándole y aun cuando la _Kraenaar_ no quería ir, no tuvo mucho valor en usar su sombra porque prácticamente Vivian no le había hecho nada malo.

Así que se dejó llevar, tal vez así se calmaría.

- **Te va a agradar conocerlo, es una buena persona y me deja vivir con el a pesar de todo.** -dijo Vivian con mucha emoción mientras tenia a Vitralia de la mano quien le escuchaba sin mucho interés, hasta que ambas niñas llegaron a una mansión enorme que se veía ya descuidada, porque algunas ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablas de madera y en otras las cortinas volaban por el va a agradar conocerlo, es una buena persona y me deja vivir con el a pesar de todo.

Era difícil de creer que una niña como Vivian y su amigo vivieran en ese sitio tan descuidado, aun Vitralia siendo una _Kraenaar_ , sabía que en ese lugar difícilmente alguien podría vivir; pero la niña humana estaba tan animada que era obvio que no era una broma pesada.- **Claro… ¿El y tu viven aquí?** -dijo indiferente viendo fijamente la gran casona.

- **¡Sí! El ha vivido más tiempo aquí que yo, pero me dejo quedarme cuando nos conocimos por primera vez** -dijo Vivian y las dos entraban en la mansión, la cual estaba oscura y era muy grande, además de que la mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, Vitralia no iba a tenerle miedo aun cuando la casa se veía muy tétrica.

- **Es… _rara_** -dijo Vitralia suavemente, había algo raro en la casa y hacia que su nuca se erizara; Vivian le miró fijamente mientras tenia a la pequeña extraterrestre de la mano.

- **¿Tienes miedo de la casa, Vitha?** -dijo la pelinegra de ojos ámbar y después sonrió.- **No debes tener miedo, es solo una casa normal y acogedora…**

Aun cuando Vivian decía eso, Vitralia no lo creía posible y sentía que había algo que simplemente estaba _mal_ con esa estructura; antes de que dijera algo, un sonido se escuchó y ella y Vivian se separaron y la alfombra del suelo se movió y apretó a Vitralia con fuerza sacándole el aire, esta se sorprendió por eso e intento usar su sombra pero esta no salía.

Vivian miro con sorpresa aquello mientras se levantaba y miraba al techo.- **¡Espera Moth!** -grito la niña rápidamente.- **No la lastimes, ella es mi amiga Vitha… ella no me hará daño.** -dijo con rapidez y después de que dijo eso la alfombra dejo de presionar a la _Kraenaar_ quien cayó al suelo rudamente y la niña humana le sostuvo preocupada.- **¿Estás bien, Vitha?-** dijo preocupada.

- **Estoy bien, Vivian.** -dijo la pequeña _Kraenaar_ notando como la humana le sostenía y después una figura apareció frente a ambas, era de un humano adulto –según los estándares humanos, estaba entre los 24 y 25 años-, tenía los mismos rasgos físicos de Vivian, excepto que usaba lentes y tenía una antena de pelo en forma de hoz, miro a las niñas con expresión algo seria pero parecía apenado aunque más bien era hacia Vivian, lo más sorprendente era que su cuerpo era transparente.

- **Lo siento, Vivian… ¿Están bien?** -dijo el humano viendo a las pequeñas y Vivian sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

- **Estoy bien, Moth y Vitha también lo esta, ¿verdad?**.-sonrió Vivian a su amiga mientras se aceraba al humano transparente que ahora Vitralia recordó, según las historias humanas de terror, seria conocido como un fantasma, la forma astral de una persona ya muerta.

Si ella fuera humana ya hubiera salido corriendo aterrada, pero no lo era, así que se quedó ahí mirando al hombre fijamente, quien miro a las dos y sonrió viendo que no había daños en ninguna de las dos pequeñas.- **¿Y entonces me presentaras a tu amiga, Vivian?** -dijo de manera más cordial y la niña sonrió viendo al hombre.

- **¡Sí! Moth, ella es Vitha, estudiamos juntas en la escuela y Vitha, el es Moth, mi amigo y vivimos juntos**.-dijo Vivian con felicidad, tomando de la mano a su amiga, como Moth era un fantasma no podían tomarse de las manos pero el poso su mano transparente sobre su cabeza a forma de saludo.

- **Mucho gusto, Vitha**.-dijo Moth sonriéndole a Vitralia, ella no pudo evitarlo y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero luego le miró fijamente de manera indiferente como solía hacer.

- **Mucho gusto, Moth.** -dijo Vitralia suavemente acostumbrándose al apodo que Vivian le había puesto y que al parecer hasta el amigo fantasma de la niña humana iba a usar.- **Me llamo Vitralia**.-murmuro suavemente sin poder evitarlo.

Y con eso una extraña amistad comenzó entre una _Kraenaar_ , una humana y un fantasma.


End file.
